1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of a door checker for an automobile connected between a body and a door of the automobile for holding the door at a predetermined opening-degree position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional door checker of this type is, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-13392, provided with a case fixed to one of a body and a door of an automobile, a check lever movably penetrating the case and connected to the other of the body and the door, a shoe holder which is held by the case and capable of advancing/retreating to/from the check lever, a shoe held by the shoe holder and sliding on the check lever with relative movement of the case and the check lever, and a check spring for springing back the shoe holder to the check lever side within the case so that the shoe is brought into pressure contact with the check lever, and a detent notch to be engaged with the shoe is formed on the check lever so that the door is stopped/held at a specified opening degree by an engaging force between the detent notch and the shoe.
In the above conventional door checker, the opening degree for holding the door can be set only in several stages, and thus the door can not be often held at an opening degree desired by a user.